Why Smokescreen isn't allowed to breakdance
by Wheeliefan101
Summary: There are somethings Autobots are meant to do, and there are somethings Autobots AREN'T meant to do. Like, ever. (genre tragedy because I run out of soda!)
1. Chapter 1

**Why Smokescreen isn't allowed to Breackdance**

Cheers errupted from the small crowd of Autobots (and single human) as the flexible human dancer on the TV screen finished his routine.

"Dang," Jazz commented. "He's good, man!"

"No kidding!" Mirage agreed, sipping his energon.

"I wonder how he does all that stuff," marveled Hound with a dreamy look. "It must be hard."

"Pfft, yeah right. It's probably easy," Smokescreen said, guzzling his energon. "I could probably do it."

"You?" Wheeliefan101 asked, licking up the last of her soda (she got time in the brig when she tried to drink energon...and succeded).  
"Breakdance? No way, jose."

Smokie crossed his arms, directing a glare towards the human sitting on the arm of the Rec. room couch. "And just why not?"

"Because you have to be super flexible."

"And have talent," Jazz teased. Everybody (but Smokescreen) snickered.

"Fine," Smokescreen sniffed, getting up. "I'll PROVE it."

"Good luck with that, Smokie Bear!" 101 called, using the name the Praxian absolutely LOATHED.

Turning around, he bent down, and flicked her off the couch.

"WHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYY?!"

*crash*

"Oh, darn. My soda's all gone!"

***minutes later, when they got Blaster to supply the music and 101's leg reset***

"Um, let's see...ah ha! Here's the perfect music!" Jazz proclaimed, selecting the sound track.

There was a moment of silence before some slow music came on. Smokescreen facepalmed (er, servoed). "Aw, seriously, 'Escape'? Come on!"

Jazz shrugged. "We're getting budget cuts, man. We can't afford new music."  
Smokescreen crossed his arms and glared (more like pouted). Caving,

Jazz vented. "Fine. I'll skip to the good part."

The music transformed to an upbeat tune and Smokie nodded. "Yeah, THIS is more like it!"

He got on the floor and started dancing. The other Autobots marveled at him.

"He isn't half bad!" Hound complimented.

"Not bad for a first timer," Jazz said.

"My leg hurts," 101 pouted.

Just when Smokie was really getting into the beat of things, there was a creaking sound and he froze, his legs half in the air.

"Uh...Smoke?" Mirage asked. "Why did you stop?"

"I'm...stuck."

All the others Autobots' (and human's) optics/eyes widened.

"Uh oh..."

***a few seconds later, in the med-bay***

"Ratchet! Ratchet!" cried Wheeliefan101, running in, flailing her arms. "I broke Smokescreen!"

Ratchet opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off with an irritated, "And, no, he is not just glitching like with Prowl. This time it's real!"

Ratchet rolled his optics.

"C'mon, Ratchet!" she begged, trying to pull his pede. "We have to go! It's an emergency!"

Venting, he agreed. "Fine."

"Okay! Let's go!" She ran out the door.

A moment passed and she came back in. "Okay, Ratch, I think there's something about this whole 'let's go' thing you don't understand. You, me, walk together, OUT the door, and fix up Smokie Bear."

"WHENEVER I GET OUTTA THIS, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"  
Bringing a hand up to her mouth, she gasped, "Oh crud. He can hear me. But we have to GOOOO!"  
She ran out again, then slowly walked back with an annoyed expression.

"When I say go, I mean we actually have to MOVE!"

"101, I can't I'm working on Skyfire. I can't leave him unattended," he growled.

"I'LL attend to him! Now shoo! Go fix Smokie before he drags himself here to kill me!"

With a final glance to the Autobot jet, Ratchet hurried out.  
Wheeliefan101 stared at him for a while. When that got boring, she asked him questions. None of which he answered.  
Finally, she got so bored, she climbed up on top of him and looked at  
what Ratchet was working on. Hm. Looked simple enough.

'What could it hurt to just help Ratchet out a little...?'

**Author's notes: **

**Oh yeah! New story! *does happy dance***

**And ha ha ha! I left you on a cliffhanger! :3**

**So, yeah this is gonna have a sequel, but it could also be known as chapter two..if you wanna be unorginal...**

**Oh! Yeah, before I forget, CHECK OUT RAY STRAX'S STORY "ALLSPARK WHAT?"**

**Go, go right now! Do it or I will pelt you with energon muffins!**

**Skywarp: But there's no such thing as energon muf-**

**Me: Shh! They don't have to know that! Go check it out and don't forget to REVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Why Wheeliefan101 isn't a medic

Ratchet let out a vent as he undid the last of Smokescreen's tangling.

"There. And so help me, if you ever do something so stupid again-"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Before Ratchet had time to finish his threat (which might be a good thing for all you young readers out there), a scream errupted from the med-bay. Which was followed by a very loud CRASH! Ratchet let out a growl as he yelled, "WHEELIEFAN101!"

With his wrench in hand, he raced to the scene of the crime. "101!" He shouted, optics scanning for his prey. A hand shot up from a pile of scattered tools. "Present and accounted for!"

"You won't be when I get my servos on-"

"Goo, goo. Ga ga!"

They both turned to Skyfire who was now sitting up and babbling like a sparkling. Ratchet gave the small human a dark glare. "_What did you do to him_?"

"Nothing..."

When a wrench flew by, barely grazing her head, she yelped, "Okay!  
Okay! I was trying to help you by fixing up Skyfire. I thought he would tell me if something was wrong..."

The CMO's left optic twitched. "He was in stasis lock."

"Oh. Well that explains a lot."

"Momma!" The huge white Autobot was reaching out for 101 with sparkling optics. "Momma!" He cooed again.

101 slowly began backing away. "Whoa. Wait. Hold the phone. I'm not...there's no way I could be..." Her head snapped to Ratchet. "Why does he think I'm his mom?!"

He vented, touching two digits to his equivalent of a forehead.

"Whenever you unlocked him out of stasis, were you the first person he saw?"

"Well, duh, I-" She froze when she saw what he was implying and swallowed hard. "You mean he like...imprinted me like the birds do or something...?"

"Momma!" With a clang, Skyfire had jumped off the medical berth and started toddling over to her. "Hey! Stop! Get back! Oh no!" She took off running but he was able to keep up with her with ease due to his large size.

"Does that answer your question?" Ratchet smirked. "It appears as though you reprogrammed him to his sparkling years and he now thinks you're his mom."

"Oh wow!" Wheeliefan101 snipped, darting under a chair to avoid the grasping servos trying to pick her up. "I couldn't tell!"  
The medic merely chuckled. This would be most interesting...

***five hours later***

"Momma! Momma!"

"You just never give up, do you?!"

Ratchet cast a glance over to Prowl. "Are you sure we shouldn't just put her in the brig and out of her misery?"

The SIC watched the small human race through base, futiley trying to get away from Skyfire. "No, I believe it best we just leave her like this. She'll learn never to mess with things she's not supposed to and besides," He gave half a smile. "It saves room."

**Phew done! R&R!**


End file.
